Beautiful Non-Normal Day
by Bookz4life
Summary: Life is usually the same for our two heros and today, that isn't going to change. You would think that after a few years of defeating Akumas you would be able to have it down to a T, but that is not the case. This is a normal day just with some abnormal activities. Please R&R and give me feed back if needed! Might add more if wanted.


**About time that I published something new, I have a few things in the works but this one was one that just came to me and I was able to finish quickly. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning, birds were chirping and the sun was shining down. All of the Collage students have graduated and moved onto higher levels of schooling. Each one of them from the one class we all know so well, ironically decided to go to the same University. Just before the classes were able to start for the day, piercing screams filled the air.

Most people believe that as you grow older you mature, sadly, that was not the case with Chloe. For her, she seemed to get worse, causing more Akuma's than anyone can count. Chloe, of course, was picking on a poor younger grade student. Making fun of the fact that the student decided to dye her hair a bright colour that you wouldn't normally do, but no matter what it was that doesn't justify the bullying.

But alas, of course it was Chloe that started it all, she was the reason yet another Akuma attack fell upon the city. Usually when people become Akuma's they wish to hurt the person who hurt them but this one student didn't wish to harm Chloe, only drown her in some hair dye.

Now we all know that Marinette usually is late for school, but she, unlike Chloe, did mature and started getting up on time for classes. Because of this fact, she was able to see firsthand just what Chloe did to the poor student making it harder for her to disagree with the Akuma. In Marinette's opinion all the Akuma wanted was to minorly harm Chloe and to be fair, after she transformed and used her miraculous cure, Chloe wouldn't have anything to complain about. This thought was what made it extremely hard to help Chloe to safety before going to transform, but being the savior that she is, she decided to just pick up Chloe and run to the nearest classroom.

Now, Adrien was having a nice day, he was able to enjoy the company of his best friend on the walk to school letting him relax that much more. Nino of course was the perfect distraction for Adrien, he was able to be the type of person that Adrien wished to be in his civilian life. Chill, cool, but most importantly, funny.

Nino was able to use any joke he wished, he could say any puns, he was amazing. Unfortunately, that is not what Nino decided to do with his time. He acted just like everyone else, but he could act like that if he wanted. That was why he was so great.

Adrien was too distracted by thinking how awesome it would be to be Nino that he didn't hear the screams coming from the school, nor did he notice that an Akuma was present. That is, until Nino spoke up. "Adrien, do you know why Marinette is carrying Chloe?"

Adrien, not wanting to miss out swung his head in the direction of the school only to see a flash of Blonde hair and pink shoes with little black bows. Sharing a look with Nino, the two boys run into the school, following the two girls.

Today, on this beautiful Monday morning was one of those weird times. Because of prior commitments, both Ladybug and Chat Noir were unable to defeat the Akuma as quickly as usual, and Gabriel was there.

The reason why is quite crazy to tell the truth, Gabriel was there for one reason, to ensure that Adrien really wasn't skipping class. You see, the thing that Adrien doesn't seem to know is that the school has a schedule of when he has a photoshoot and a lot of the times that he goes missing and comes back to claim that it was a photoshoot caused some confusion within the staff. Because of this they decided to contact Gabriel and his only solution was to come and stay for a day to make sure that his son wasn't leaving class.

Once the screams started, Gabriel decided that his only choice was to head into the school and hide inside of a classroom, choosing one at random he just so happened to rush into the one room where his son and the rest of his Collage class was waiting. Once he opened the door the kids rushed out in a hurry to get as far away as possible. Before Gabriel and the two secret heros could escape, the akumatized victim comes waltzing into the room ready to attack.

Acting purely on instinct Marinette rushes over to the door and the two Agreste's stand there bewildered as her arms swings across her body and knocks out the Akuma victim. She slowly turns around to stare at them with wide eyes, worry rushing through her.

"M-mr. Agreste! Adrien! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The questions rush out of her. Just as quickly as the questions start, she switches directions rushing towards the door. "Stay right here you two! I'll go get some help." And with that she is gone.

Adrien and Gabriel stay still, shock still rushing through their bodies. Their eyes glued to the door as the silence drags on. Before the silence could kill either one of them, Gabriel speaks. "You either make her your wife or she becomes your new mother." He turns towards Adrien with a complete serious face.

"Dad no, please stop." Adrien replies. "This is the third time you said that this week."


End file.
